


Love Song

by its_peebz_love



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Rain, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), based off nct 127 'love song', but today i start to like it a little more, i hate the rain, they are just both very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_peebz_love/pseuds/its_peebz_love
Summary: I hate the rain, but today I start to like it a little more.(Donghyuck was, in every sense of the word, perfect.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> this is a markhyuck spinoff of my original nomin fic "maybe 'maybe' can be our always", but can be read by itself! i was very inspired by 127's love song, specifically that one line where they say "i hate this rain, but today i learn to love it a little more". enjoy!

Donghyuck was, in every sense of the word, perfect.

Perfect in the way he slept so soundly, the peaceful expression on his unconscious face being more beautiful than when the spring flowers blossom. Perfect in the way he took off Mark’s shoes for him the night before, tucking the older in nice and snug. Perfect in the way he naturally is, bare-faced and exhausted from a long day of hectic schedules. Perfect in the way that Mark feels so incredibly lucky to be able to wake up next to him.

The slope of his nose curves so softly, like the path of a little bumblebee on its way to work, or like the bumps of the hills back home in Vancouver. Donghyuck's lips are plump and dry, most likely from dehydration after not having had water in however many hours they’ve been sleeping, and Mark can't help but trace the curve of his cupid's bow with his thumb. The younger doesn't seem to take notice, still too deep in his slumber to even stir at the touch. Mark continues to move his eyes down, down, down, following Donghyuck's jawline slowly, then taking in the expanse of his neck, a beautiful tan mottled with soft bruises from a few nights before. Vivid memories of hands touching, lips meeting one another halfway, whispers of sweet nothings into the dark. Mark was so in love.

Right as he was about to outline the younger’s collarbones, the ones that stuck out and were a sensitive spot, the ones that Mark just loves to trail kisses across, a small whine comes from the boy. 

“Hyung? You're awake already?” And Mark’s heart absolutely melts a little; into a puddle that’s going to need a ‘Caution: Wet Floor’ sign later, else Mark slips on his own love and falls incredibly deeper. He doesn't answer, just looks into Donghyuck’s soft eyes like they hold the answers to the universe, like God placed his most important constellations in them.

The funny thing is, Donghyuck will never get used to moments like these, moments where they lose themselves in each other. These days come sparse and fleeting, the ones they can just relax into. Life was too chaotic sometimes, every day held new challenges and obstacles to hurdle over, and lately the two haven’t been able to catch their bearings for long enough to spare a glance at one another, let alone have a soft morning like this. A new job on Donghyuck’s part keeps the younger busy, as he has to learn the ropes and work his way up in the system. It’s been hard, and he struggles to fit into an environment where everyone has years of experience over him, but he puts his best foot forward and keeps his head up. Mark, on the other hand, has just been signed on to help produce music for a local company. Both him and Donghyuck had been extremely ecstatic, throwing a small party with their friends in celebration for the older. Everything has been too fast-paced to really take a moment to breathe.

So they lay there, buried under piles of blankets and hair sticking out in all sorts of different directions, for a few more hours. Or, at least until Mark takes notice of the small pressure building in his bladder. He wants to ignore it at first, bask in the morning glow that makes Donghyuck look like an angel on Earth, but eventually it becomes too uncomfortable to bear. He gets out of bed slowly, reluctantly, careful not to jostle his boyfriend too much. Of course, Donghyuck protests the loss of warmth, but Mark placates him with a soft kiss to the temple and a gentle hand running through his hair.

As he makes his way back from the bathroom, he takes a look out their bedroom window and notices the soft rain drops as they begin to pitter-patter against the glass.

“It’s raining.” Donghyuck murmurs from the bed.

“I know.”

“You hate the rain.” He continues.

“I know.” And that's that.

Mark slips back under the covers, bringing the younger closer to him. He pulls Donghyuck just close enough that they are touching at every limb, every joint, but far enough that they can still breathe in each other’s air as they make eye contact. Mark has a thousand words he could say to Donghyuck right now, like how his hair splayed out on the pillow makes him look like he has a halo around his head. Or like how every moment with him feels like pure love, overwhelming and all-encompassing.

One of his favorite things about Donghyuck is how caring the younger is, despite picking on Mark every chance he gets. Mark believes that his boyfriend's love language lies in physical affection, or acts of service, because no matter how many times he berates Mark for the smallest things, it always comes with a comforting press of his lips or careful hands running down the older’s back. Donghyuck loves touching Mark in every way possible. Sometimes, it’s a light pinch to his cheeks when the older is just being too cute, other times, it's heated kisses down the side of Mark’s neck when emotions are just too much to hold onto anymore but not enough for words. Right now, though, it's Donghyuck using his index finger to trace the lines embedded in his skin from the pillows and sheets, wiping away the small amount of drool that’s dried on the corner of his mouth.

“So pretty, hyung. The prettiest.”

Mark can feel his face heat up, but he knows Donghyuck, and he knows that this is a challenge, so he responds with a quiet  _ not as pretty as you  _ whispered close enough to the younger’s lips that any form of movement would make contact.

From there, Donghyuck takes the lead, pulling Mark in the last of the small distance in order to connect their lips together. The younger tastes like tangerines, fresh from the garden and perfectly ripe. He tastes like the ocean breeze, salty and refreshing and everything Mark loves so dearly. And god, Mark is so irreversibly in love with Donghyuck, he doesn't think there will ever be a day where he doesn’t want to kiss the younger until they can no longer breathe. There will never be a day where he stops pulling Donghyuck further and further in until they are both drowning in overwhelming thoughts and emotions.

“You're breath stinks.” Donghyuck says, separating for a moment.

_ Please never leave me.  _ He means.

“Not any more than yours does.” Mark responds.

_ I don't think I could, even if I tried.  _ He means.

The rain continues to cascade from the sky, leaving tear tracks on the window.

Mark hates the rain, he really does. It brings out a side of him that he can't bear to carry, messes with his emotions and leaves him feeling more depressed than usual. Everything is just so grey, muting the normally vibrant colors of the city. Everything is so wet, making him go out of his way and do things he doesn't have to do regularly, like take the bus to work instead of walking. And he hates the bus, it's always so crowded and smelly and one time this old lady pinched his butt and winked at him. Donghyuck had laughed in his face when he retold that story, much to Mark’s dismay.

He wishes he could love it like others. It reminds some people of their childhood, days spent on the playground making mud pies and getting chastised by their parents because of how dirty they get. For others, it reminds them of quiet afternoons spent by the window, listening to the rolling thunder with a cup of freshly brewed tea in one hand and a book in the other. For most people, it's the smell that brings them so much joy, sitting on a park bench and feeling how relaxing and therapeutic it is.

But Mark never got to go to the playground and make mud pies as a kid, because his parents were too concerned about him getting kidnaped to let him play at the park. And Mark hates tea. The smell isn't so bad, but sometimes it's too overpowering for his sensitive nose.

To make a long story short, Mark has no positive connection to the rain, therefore he doesn't like it.

“Where’d you go, baby?” Donghyuck brings him back from wandering too far into his own mind.

“Nowhere. Thinking about you.” Which isn't a lie, Mark is always thinking about Donghyuck. Their foreheads rest against one another, a comforting presence that in a funny way reminds Mark of when they first met.

“Remember when Jeno introduced us to each other?” Mark whispers between them with a soft smile, and Donghyuck chuckles at the memory.

“You looked so dumb back then, with your stupid yellow perm.”

“My mom thought it was cool.” Mark pouts, and the younger quickly kisses it away.

“If your mom told you that jumping off a cliff was cool, would you do it?”

“Baby, I’m not sure if that's how the phrase goes.” Mark chuckles, and he is so, so fond. He lets his thumb absentmindedly stroke Donghyuck's cheek as the younger continues to recall their first encounter.

“I remember he brought you and Jisung to the anime club meeting-”

“More like dragged us in.”

“And I remember looking at you and thinking, ‘Man, this kid is a total dweeb.’” Mark gives a pinch to Donghyuck’s side at that, eliciting the cutest giggle. Mark loves every sound his boyfriend makes.

“Well, I remember falling in love at first sight.” Mark bluntly states.

“As if! You hated me!”

“Okay, it’s not my fault you were so annoying!”

“What was I supposed to do, you nearly broke my nose!”

“Babe, I accidentally ran into you and we bumped foreheads, the most you got was an egg-shaped bruise.”

“And it changed my life, Canada. I’ll never forget it. It’s my villain origin story.”

“You're being dramatic.”

They were getting off track, but it was worth it to see the way Donghyuck’s eyes scrunch up with his smile, pure happiness radiating from the younger. Mark is fascinated by how blinding he could be, he thinks he may lose his sight if he looks for too long.

Fate worked in funny ways, proven through how it brought Mark and Donghyuck together. He had just moved into town, knew barely any Korean, and struggled to make friends from the start of it all. Thank god for Jeno, his too-kind-for-his-own-good neighbor who basically is the reason Mark has the people in his life he cherishes most. Without Jeno, he would have never met Donghyuck. Or maybe he would have, because Mark believed they were truly meant to be. Not to be cheesy, or whatever, but they were quite literally soulmates.

Jeno dragged Mark and the other new kid he had adopted, Jisung, to the weekly anime club meetings he and Jaemin attend. It was such a mess, and Mark got so caught up in the chaos that he didn't watch where he was walking, slamming straight into one of the boys he had yet to get the name of. Donghyuck never lets Mark live it down, constantly complaining and annoying him until he eventually snaps. That had led to the worst summer of Mark’s life, because Donghyuck wasn't talking to him and he wasn't talking to Donghyuck and it was hell because all he wanted to do was make out with the younger and-

Long story short, they’ve since made their relationship official, graduated high school, and eventually got an apartment together, closer to their college campus.

“You know I love you, right?” Donghyuck whispers, vulnerability evident in his voice, and it brings Mark to a screeching halt. His boyfriend rarely vocalizes his feelings like this.

“Of course,” Mark brings Donghyuck in as close as physically possible, resting his chin on top of the younger’s head. He can feel the soft brown locks of hair tickle at the bottom of his nose, but frankly he couldn't care less. “Of course I know, baby, what makes you think I don't?”

“I think, sometimes, I can just be… too much for you. I used to terrorize you when we were kids, cause it was the only way I knew how to deal with my feelings. I  _ still  _ don't know how to properly deal with my feelings.”

A hesitant pause, and then-

“Sometimes… I just feel like you deserve better than someone as emotionally stunted as me.” Donghyuck murmurs into the soft fabric of Mark’s shirt, and the older can feel his boyfriend’s lips move against his chest. They tremble slightly, and it all breaks Mark into a million pieces.

“ _ God _ no, Hyuckie. I don't  _ want  _ anyone else. I just want you, every last bit of you. I want all of the name calling and pranks and teasing. And I also want all the warm hugs and quiet kisses that say everything. I want all of it baby, so don't worry. I know you love me, just as much as I love you.” With that, Mark squeezes his boyfriend just a little tighter, as if he may dissipate into thin air if he didn't hold on enough.

Donghyuck leaves soft kisses to his chest, one, two, and then carefully tilts his head up to make eye contact with Mark. They share a look that encompasses every little thought into just the gaze between the two, and Mark suddenly feels too much, too fast. He just loves Donghyuck so, so much.

They kiss for a little longer, just short pecks in between longing moments. Mark thinks this is it for him, there isn't anywhere else he would want to be besides here, with Donghyuck. He thinks back to every good deed he’s done to become this lucky, to have the most perfect boy laying right in front of him sharing a love he feels would be too much to carry alone. Even if Donghyuck didn't love him back, he thinks he would still spend the rest of his days following the younger to the edges of the world, because that's just how much he cares for him. Loving Donghyuck is probably the easiest thing he’s ever had to do in his life, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

“I’m hungry.” Donghyuck eventually states, accompanied by a soft rumble coming from his stomach. It's most likely well into lunchtime, and they had lazed throughout their entire morning. Mark couldn’t even come to regret wasting away the hours.

“You want me to make you some eggs?” He asks the younger, earning him a scoff.

“Absolutely not, babe. You can’t cook for shit.”

“Well then… we order pancakes?”

“God, I love that mind of yours.”

And so that's how they find themselves sitting on their bed, boxes of take out precariously placed around on top of the duvet. Donghyuck eats a little too aggressively, and Mark has to wipe the boy’s chin for him every once in a while. With every caring action, Donghyuck visibly gets more and more content, a soft smile gracing his lips as he watches Mark dote over him.

It's perfect. This day is so perfect, Donghyuck is so perfect. His eyes wander back to the window, watching the downpour that covers the city.

To be honest, Mark really hates the rain. It’s gloomy and dark and depressing.

But today, because of Donghyuck, he learns to love the rain a little more.


End file.
